


Late Night Thoughts

by MikeymHeere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Here's this shitty one-shot i wrote, I had to post something today so, Kind cute??, M/M, One-Shot, boyf riends — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeymHeere/pseuds/MikeymHeere
Summary: Michael has a moment of anxiety and goes outside to reflect.  Jeremy's worried about his boyfriend so he goes to see if he's ok.





	Late Night Thoughts

Michael let out a sigh as the cold breeze hit his skin. He didn't realize how cold it actually was outside, but that was sort of simplistic in a way. It made him feel like everything was actually going to be ok. It was a stupid thought really. He glanced at his phone, picking it up and checking the time. Wednesday, October 25th. 2:45 A.M. It wasn't unusual for Michael to be up this late. Especially with his anxiety acting up. Usually he'd call Jeremy when he was having one of his late night bouts of anxiety, but he'd done that almost 15 times in the past 3 weeks. Jeremy needed a break from constantly telling him he was good enough. He loved his boyfriend, but he felt bad about how low his self-esteem was.

It's not like anyone could blame him for the way he was thinking, everything had changed so suddenly. It used to just be Michael and Jeremy against the rest of the world. Now there was everyone else in the group. It wasn't like Rich, Jake, Christine, Chloe, Brooke or Jenna were bad people he just didn't feel like it was right for them to be so close with Jeremy. Of course he'd never tell that to Jeremy, who knows what would happen if he did. The world was a cruel bitch Michael wasn't ready to deal with. He wished he had a joint with him. It would help him calm down at least for a little bit. 

Another breeze and Michael debated going back inside. The calm of the night kept him out. He stared out in the distance for a moment, before hearing footsteps on the porch. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" It was Jeremy. He recognized that voice anywhere. Michael responded with a soft. "Thinking." before glancing over at his boyfriend. Jeremy narrowed his eyes slightly and took off his jacket, putting it over Michael's shoulders. The touch of the fabric made Michael jump a bit. "W-What?" Jeremy had his full attention now. "You look cold." Michael nodded slightly. "Why are you here?" 

"I felt like something was off with you today, so I wanted to make sure you were ok." It was a simple statement. Something that Michael was actually really worried about. He hated the simplicity of things but he also loved it at the same time. "I'm fine." He said softly. Jeremy pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "Because it's normal for you to sit outside at two in the morning?" Michael rolled his eyes, feeling Jeremy take his hand. "You're amazing Micha, I know you don't think you are. You compare yourself to Christine and everyone else, but you're my favorite person and I love you. I love you so much." Jeremy sounded pretty sincere about it. 

"You're my favorite person too Jer." He said with a smile. Maybe sitting outside with his boyfriend wasn't such a bad way to pass the time after all. Michael pressed a kiss to Jeremy's cheek and smiled. "How about we go inside and sleep, it's getting pretty late." Jeremy nodded and the two of them went inside, curling up on Michael's bed together. This was the first night Michael actually got some sleep.


End file.
